


An Anakim and a Light Elf (#1)

by orphan_account



Series: Snippets of smutfics using the FATAL Character Creation [1]
Category: FATAL
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fantasy, Large Cock, Original Characters - Freeform, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The characters are made from the character creation tables of FATAL.<br/>I regret nothing as I used FATAL.</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Anakim and a Light Elf (#1)

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are made from the character creation tables of FATAL.  
> I regret nothing as I used FATAL.

            She found him wandering in the deep dark corners of her cities forest. At first she thought she saw a human but upon closer inspection he was more than human. He was one of the bastard children that mothers abandon or kill immediately. He was one of the Anakims. An unholy breed of daemon and human, yet he had the beauty and handsomeness of an angel she thought.

            Walking up to him, she had a better look at him. He was tall; he easily was her height if he sat down cross-legged on the forest floor while his full height was more than twice of hers or any of her kind. He wore simple robes that told her that he was once a slave.

            When he saw her approach, he turned to face her and went wide-eyed at the beauty in front of him. He dropped his significantly large wood ax as he continued to see the full beauty of her. It took him a while to realize that her mouth opened as if she was saying something. He shook his head quickly and then he heard her sweet gentle voice.

            He did not respond to her when she spoke. She asked him again on whether he understood her, her mastery over the human language was limited but nonetheless she was fluent in tone and accent. He nodded and continued to look at her tiny frame. She stood in front of him but was simply at the same height as his thighs.  He slowly knelt down in front of her and continued to look at her, this time with their eyes leveled.

            She did not ask him to kneel but it was easier for her to look at his angel like face. She asked for a name and he shook his head and told her that he had none. Her beauty mesmerized him and his face was cupped by both of her hands. She whispered and demanded he came with her before the sunset. When asked why he was shushed like a child.

            Grabbing his hand, she led him to relative safety of her shrine on the outskirts of her city. Though the rooms to put him in were small, the main hall of the shrines was large enough for him. The ceiling was high enough for him jump without his head hitting the ceiling. She told him to take his clothes off and sit down as she brought a bowl of water to wash him.

            His body was covered with scars that were mostly pale with time and with a few from weeks ago. She idly washed his body as if it was the most natural thing for her to do. When she was done with his back, she moved to his front and washed his face and slowly down his chest. As she knelt she went wide-eyed from his exceptionally large manhood despite it still being soft and not erected. Eventually she smiled and ran her down below his navel and stopped at the base of his manhood. He shuddered and looked at her curiously.

            Living on the edge of the forest was lonely for an elf like her, some elves were in luck living on the edges but they were living in parts that were populated with their own kind. She was alone in her little pocket of the great forest where there were nothing but more forest for miles and miles around.

            Then she realized she did not ask him how he came here, she looked at him with her a slight frown but her hand was still at the base of his manhood idly tracing the soft width. She asked him but before he could answer he could feel his manhood slowly going hard from her touch. He told her that he ran from the human town that enslaved him. He told her they were about to kill him and burn him out of pure spite. She looked at him and saw both pain and anger.

            Slowly she leant forwards and kissed his lips with her own.

             Surprised by the sudden act of comfort he recoiled backwards slowly and eyed her in suspicion. She was ashamed but broke into a large smile as she finally saw his large manhood. Erected in its full length it was roughly half her height and thicker than her wrist. She slowly pushed him down till he lay on his back. Tracing and holding the large shaft, she could feel its manly heat and its gentle throbbing. She moved it to her face and rubbed the head on her cheeks. She licked the head and the top of the shaft with careful fluid movements that a priestess should definitely not have. One of her hands slid down to his large balls and she held them with a long lost passion. He continued to lie down and breathe heavily as she was pleasuring him. She stood up and smiled as the head of his manhood was already rubbing against her pelvis. She disrobed herself and he was totally in awe of her pure naked beauty. She steadied herself over the head of his manhood and inserted it in her. The thickness took her by surprise as she slowly grinded herself with only the head in her. She craned her head back and closed her eyes as she felt the thickness slowly made her quiver. She slowly bended her knees and steadied her quivering her legs as she took more of the shafts length. Though she was able to only cover less than quarter of it, she shuddered and bit her lower lip nonetheless.

            His eyes were close as well but his mouths stayed open with a silent moan as she grinded herself against his manhood. On occasion they both groaned, as his shaft’s thickness was still too much for her. She stood back up and pulled herself away from the shaft with shuddering breaths and quivering legs. Gasping for the air that was stolen from her, she slowly bent down till her head was close to the manhood again. She gripped the thick shaft the best she could as she couldn’t wrap her hands around it. She breathed in the natural scent of the manhood before she slowly licked its sides. Her lips could not cover the head but she sucked on what the parts that she could wrap around. She was licking and kissing the sides of it when he shot out some of his pre-cum on the side of her face. She giggled like a child as she looked at him while she wiped the cum on her face with her finger only to seductively lick it afterwards. There were still some left on her side of her face and the clear sheen of it changed to a more cloudy white as it contrasted against her deathly pale of her skin. She sucked on the head again as more cum came out. She swallowed them with a large smile and with a satisfied expression.

            She told him to stand up as she moved to the nearest pillar and slowly raised one of her legs. Without asking he held her raised leg and another hand held her side after he slowly pushed what length of his manhood could enter into her. She moaned as she felt her own womanhood stretch to accommodate its thickness. She grinded against it again while he bucked his hips slowly.  He slowly bucked his hips faster as she grinded faster and started breathing faster while she moaned more and more before finally reaching her own orgasm. As if on cue, he came his load inside of her when he heard her sweet and high-pitched orgasm. He pulled out and rested his the length of his shaft on her back easily covering the length of her spine while more cum slowly came out on her back.  

            He released her leg and he could see her steadying herself after all that. She asked to be picked up and he complied. He held her up with one hand on her ass and the other on her back while her hands gripped on his shoulder but wrapped around his back as she leaned closer for a kiss. As they shared the long and wet kiss with one another, he groped her ass with a craving for more. The nipples of her breasts rubbed against his chest. He turned her around carefully and between her thighs and under her sore womanhood was the base of his shaft and one of his hands held onto her thigh to ensure she would not fall. His other hand was busying itself with her breasts, squeezing the nipples and groping it gently. One of her hands stroked the shaft while the other was holding onto his neck for safe purchase.

            The soft and loving feel of her breasts flooded his head as his erection went hard again. She smiled lazily at the sight of the greatest penis she has ever seen in her long life.

            She asked to be put down on the floor again and as her feet touched the floor she went down to her knees and hands. She told him to stick the head of his penis into her asshole. She bit her lip and braced for the rough thickness to enter her asshole but she could not help her self from yelping as his thick shaft penetrated her.

             It was tighter in first few grinds and thrusts but the both of them slowly grew used to it. She was however still in a mixture of both pain and pleasure as she grinded herself on his penis once more. He slowly leaned forward and placed both of his naturally large hands on her small breasts. The distance was still great between them, as he couldn’t fit it all of his manhood inside her. They both came nevertheless after a while. Pulling out again, he shot out some more cum onto her back again.

            They continued with the pleasurable activities till the gibbous moon was at its peak before they decided they were both exhausted from all of it.

            He could not remember the last time he felt this good. For once in his life something he regretted doing turned out good in the end. He laid down on the floor with the elf sleeping on him. He could get used to this, he thought to himself. 

             


End file.
